The Great Galactic Odyssey
by Mr. Mega1423
Summary: (A Tale Of Two Children series, currently in hiatus) After the defeat of the villain Misfortune, the discovery that Hat Kid's adoptive father was still alive, and the great power he gifted her, one might have assumed it was the end for the two girl's journeys. Oh, no. It was just the beginning, the beginning of the greatest journey ever. Takes place after Time's End.
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Day

Chapter 1: Beautiful Day

A little girl lay sleeping in a bed, until she stirred from her slumber.

Another peaceful start to another beautiful day... she'd never take them for granted again.

As the sleepy child sat up, rubbing her eyes groggily as she did so, she remembered everything that happened the day before.

She smiled at the memory.

Her ship completely rebuilt with some modifications she still hadn't been informed of yet, her promotion to basically ambassador of her people, and the best part:

A new holiday. Named in honour of her. Which they just celebrated yesterday, and the festivities were great.

The people were celebrating the two girls like idols. Heroines. One might even say they were worshipping them!

A festivity named after her... it was the most flattering idea possible.

Thinking of it all reminded her of her top hat, which was sitting on a nightstand. She slowly reached for it and donned it.

If it weren't obvious by now, this little girl was no ordinary little girl. This was a very special Heather Harriet Starweaver, or as she more commonly went by: Hat Kid.

Looking around, it was evident the young Ms. Starweaver was not on her beloved spaceship, and her first officer was also nowhere to be seen.

She smiled and ran out of the room, emerging in a small hallway. It seemed she knew her way around this place, as she ran out into a large living area.

Sitting at a couch was an old man with white hair and, oddly, three eyes, who turned to her and grinned.

"Good morning, heroine," He greeted, then smiled warmly. "I hadn't realized just how much I truly missed doing that."

This man was Tim, the CEO of Time, Hat Kid's own adoptive father.

"Morning, dad," She greeted happily, "Where is...?"

"Oh, she decided to go for a little walk. Said she wanted to see how beautiful this place was now that it's not a gigantic war zone, and I thought it'd be a great idea to truly welcome her back into our society," He rambled.

"When will she be back?" She asked.

"Should be back any second now," Tim muttered.

Speak of the devil, the door opened and another little girl came into the abode, around Hat Kid's height, but with darker skin and a completely different outfit. It was Bow Kid, Hat Kid's first officer and best friend, who she loved as her own sister.

Hat Kid smiled and ran up to Bow Kid, hugging her.

Bow Kid merely giggled and hugged her back.

Tim was overjoyed when he found out about his daughter's new friend. Ever since... what _he _did, he was worried she'd be alone forever, and never find friendship again.

Not many times was he so happy to be proven wrong.

But then again, he'd kind of broken a lot of his own 'rules' ever since he adopted her.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a light shove to the side.

"Huh?" He said, confused, and he heard both girls giggling. He turned to them, and they were both standing in front of him patiently. He was wondering why they were doing that, then he remembered.

They were leaving today, he had a lot of things to do.

"Oh, right!" He exclaimed, "I need to go get things done so you can leave!"

The girls giggled again and nodded.

"We'll find something to make for breakfast," Hat Kid stated, and the adult Time Lord nodded contently.

"Okay, kid, just make sure not to burn the building down while I'm gone," He warned, and Bow Kid snorted. She knew how bad her captain was at cooking.

True to her word, Hat Kid found a box of cereal, and that's what they had. After they finished eating, they wondered what to do while they waited for Hat Kid's guardian to return. He told them the day prior that he wanted them staying indoors after he left so that he wouldn't have to track them down. He said he had something he wanted to show them afterward.

Bow Kid saw the device on the wall, although she didn't know what it was called, and decided she'd mess around on it and see if she could find anything to watch.

However, she had no idea what she was doing, so after Hat Kid laughed and showed her how to operate the device, Bow Kid got to seeing what shows and movies were playing on the device.

Hat Kid, meanwhile, had something else she wanted to do.

For reasons she didn't know, she had gotten encapsulated in examining her weapon and halo. Doing so filled her with such awe and reverence, as well as feelings of security and comfort.

It was almost as if the blade spoke to her, and the more she had it slung over her back the louder and more clear the 'voice' became.

She'd also grown more skilled with the weapon, although she had no clue how, as she hadn't done any real training with it. Unless, of couse, one would consider her war as training, but she didn't.

So, that's what the two girls did. Hat Kid poked around with her sword, and Bow Kid got encapsulated by a news cast showing the events of the last week.

The death of Misfortune, the end of the Second Great Time War, the discovery that Tim was still alive, but it was the main event that warmed Bow's heart.

The main event of the news cast was about them. Well, her captain had a bit more of the limelight as she basically headed the whole operation, but it was about them. To her surprise, they didn't leave her out.

They talked about their contributions to the war, their heroic efforts, you name it, they talked about it. It gave her a feeling of great joy.

She looked down at the floor to where Hat Kid was sitting and was about to tell her about what she saw, but she saw just how... entranced she was and just decided to leave her be.

Although... it did slightly worry her.

She'd have to talk to Tim or that Councellor guy about it, because if she talked to Hat Kid about it, she'd probably brush her off.

Maybe it was natural to be so transfixed to objects of great power. Who knew?

She shook her head. Her captain... no... her sister was smart, strong, and wise. One of, if not the smartest, strongest, and wisest person she ever knew.

Bow Kid smiled.

Yeah, she'd be fine. She'd been put through the wringer, she knew she could handle anything.

Anything at all.

**A/N: **_**SURPRISE! **_**I said I wouldn't be doing this, but here's the fourth (and last) book in the series A Tale Of Two Children! It's not gonna be a full story like the other three books... no. The main plotline is done. Finished. That should also mean this won't be anywhere near as dark, but eh. No guarantees.**

**However, seeing how much you all loved the series, seeing how I don't feel like writing for my other AHiT story rn, and seeing how I hadn't uploaded in like 9 days, I thought I'd give you what none of you were expecting, but what seemingly all of you desperately wanted.**

**I hope you all appreciate this, and I hope you all have just as much fun reading as I will have writing it. c:**


	2. Chapter 2: Wielder

Chapter 2: Wielder

Tim returned shortly after, snapping Hat Kid out of her trance.

"I'm back!" He exclaimed, "And I see the kitchen is still intact, what a shocker!"

Hat Kid giggled.

"Well, everything's all set for you two to leave on your great adventures," He said contently, then shook his head in amazement. "Exploring the cosmos, having the whole Universe within reach... whoo, you two really are lucky."

Hat Kid shrugged her shoulders, then suddenly became alarmed when she thought about what he said.

"Wait, we're not starting already, aren't we?" She asked panickedly.

Tim smirked.

"No, of course not. You still need to drop your two bird friends back at their planet, and we figured you'd want to stay there for awhile," He answered.

"'We'?" Bow Kid asked.

"Yes, 'we'. Me and the Council. I did some paperwork and had a discussion with the Council, but before I left to come back here, I was stopped by Chairman Lederson, who said to debrief both of you about things you'll do on your missions, your ship's new abilities, and... other things."

"Why would they be going through all that if we aren't even starting yet?" Bow Kid asked.

"No clue. I guess they just want you to know, especially on the ship part," He muttered.

Hat Kid turned back to her sword and spun it around, grinning the whole time.

"Nothing the three of us couldn't handle!" She said light-heartedly.

Tim chuckled, and Bow Kid frowned.

She stood up and nervously walked up to Tim.

"Uh... Mr. Tim?" She asked.

"Name's just Tim, kid," He stated, "Something wrong?"

"I think we need to talk in private about something," She said nervously.

Hat Kid frowned in confusion as Tim adopted a dead serious face, one he rarely ever used.

"Yes," He said without emotion, "We need to discuss some matters."

He turned to his adoptive daughter, remaining as serious as ever.

"Hattie, wait here," He demanded.

"But-" She pouted.

"This is something that can only be discussed by us and us alone. Please, just wait here," He stated seriously.

She nodded slowly, and Bow Kid followed Tim down into the hallway.

Hat Kid was unsure of what to make of it all.

People have private conversations all the time. Maybe it was nothing to worry about.

On the other hand, he seemed extremely serious. He was never that serious.

She just shrugged her shoulders and told herself not to worry about it. There were probably plenty of times where Tim was serious that she just didn't know about.

Tim leaned against the wall and looked down.

"I think we're both wanting to discuss the same thing," He said seriously.

"Hattie and her sudden fascination with her sword," Bow Kid stated, and he nodded.

"It was also one of the matters I discussed personally with Chairman Leberson before I returned here," He said, "It's almost like she's treating it as a person."

"That's what worries me," She admitted nervously, "I thought it was nothing to be worried about, but now that I think of it, I'm worried that stupid sword is slowly driving her insane."

"I don't know a whole lot about that thing she has slung over her back, but Leberson thinks he knows what's happening. Thinks," He grumbled, "He says growing attached to the blade was supposedly commonplace for it's wielders after their great turmoil ended. He said that it was supposed to be something about the magic in the blade, including the soulbind, allowed it to develop a shadow of sentience. There's also rumours that the blade contains the soul of the wizard who forged it, but I personally don't believe them."

"Is it anything to be worried about?" She asked.

Tim sighed.

"That's the thing. We... don't really know. It's a time we don't really know much about, because most of what little records we have were recording during or shortly after the time of turmoil, not in the times after it all settled down. However, common sense, my own experience, and what little we know gives me some advice for you," He rambled.

He then kneeled down so he was at the young girl's level.

"Don't worry too much about her. She's strong, she's smart, she's not gonna be changed so easily," He advised.

"I was thinking that, but I still don't trust that thing," She grumbled.

"And that, too. That sword was forged by one of the most revered, respected, and wise mages in the entire history of our people. Merlin was his name, and Merlin would have destroyed the weapon had he found any traces of evil or malice in the weapon," He explained.

Bow Kid looked up to Tim, clearly not buying it.

"When she first used that thing, it almost made her _stab herself _with it! And that doesn't seem evil or malicious to you?" She hissed.

"It's a long story. That whole self-stabbing thing is a defensive part of the soulbind hex that takes place should the blade find its wielder unworthy. It's meant to stop any attempts for evil to wield the blade before they even begin," He muttered nervously, "You know, cause people aren't gonna want to risk... well... that happening, even for power."

She still wasn't completely buying it, but she couldn't find anything to counter with, so she just sighed.

"Another thing, if you're really getting worried about her, just talk to her. You know her, we both know her. She'll listen to you if you talk to her, even if she doesn't agree with or understand what you talk about. I'm sure you've listened to her plenty of times, she'll listen to you," He explained calmly.

She sighed.

Yes, he was right. Perhaps she should talk to her. It wasn't like Tim could speak for Hat Kid.

She nodded.

"However, I do have one last thing to say," He stated, "Don't separate her from the sword. This is something she needs to deal with and her alone. She'll be carrying that blade on her back for her whole life, she needs to learn about it... to bond with it, if you wish to say it that way."

"What if the sword actually does something to her, though?" She asked.

"There's absolutely no way it will. It's never happened before, there's no reason why it should now. But, just remember to be there for her and support her. Learning to deal with a new voice in your head, even if that voice is a warm, welcoming voice, is something that would drive some people mad. She'll want and need every bit of support you can give her," He said.

He then smiled.

"But, I don't think that will be an issue," He said warmly.

He then stood back up and sighed.

"Anything else you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

"No," Bow Kid responded.

"Okay," He said, "But, kid..."

She looked at him.

"I just want to say, I know what happened to your home planet, so... if something ever does happen, and... Heather cannot... provide for you anymore, just know you'll always be able to come back here. You'll always be welcome here, no matter what," He said somberly, yet warmly.

She didn't know how to respond.

All she could do was silently say 'thank you', then returned to the living area, where she saw her captain fiddling with her trusty weapon yet again. Hat Kid turned to her and smiled, and she smiled back.

Bow Kid was no longer concerned, at all. Her captain was the toughest person in the Universe.

She could handle anything and everything.

No, no. **They **could handle anything and everything, together.

**A/N: Say what you want about this chapter, but the majority of the story should be pretty happy and light. There may be one or two moments where it becomes more, well, serious, but... eh. I suppose it's to be expected.**


End file.
